


Bloodbound

by UnaFearless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Dark Romance, Dark Side Rey, Gosh that's a lot of blood, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Submissive Armitage Hux, Vampire Kylo Ren, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: General Armitage Hux is a man driven by his hunger for power. Unscrupulous, he worked his way up in the First Order but it is not enough. Snoke is the only one still in his way. In order to get rid of him and to follow his true destiny Hux studied the ancient Sith texts for years. There was only one strong enough to wipe out Snoke - Kylo Ren, a Sith Vampire and true immortal.So Hux sets out to find the remains of Ren and bring him back to life. He succeeds, however, Kylo Ren is not in the least what he had imagined. Doubts arise in him as to whether his plan would actually succeed in the end.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 179





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren as a Vampire - this idea was born by a beautiful fanart I saw. Now I started writing the fic I was planning for so long and can post the first chapter right in time for Halloween, which is just around the corner.
> 
> This fic will get more angsty and dark than my other fics, of course there will be blood and violence, even between Ren and Hux. Smut also, and there might at times occur a hint of fluff, but overall this story is not at all supposed to be fluffy. 
> 
> It's a first timer for me to write a dark fic like this and I hope I can bring everything across the way I want to. As always I edited the text to the best of my knowledge and hope it is readable. ;)

**1**

The Holocron in his hand had the deep violet color of the evening sky at sundown. The silver carvings holding the device together were made of an unknown metal and inside of it he was a floating crystal which gave off a faint glow. Hux was standing in front of the crypt he had been searching for so long. Hux felt it in his guts, this time he was successful. “Open it up,” he ordered the two troopers of the First Order Special Unit who immediately got to work.

A few standard-minutes later the door of the crypt was blown up, dust swirled around which gradually settled after a while. Cold air lapped out of the darkness of this mausoleum, engulfing Hux and his troopers. Moraband was a hot planet and nothing more than a huge graveyard for the Sith from ancient times. The cold air felt good on his skin, cooling him off a little.

The Holocron was glowing stronger and Hux smiled. This was definitely the right place. “Let's get inside,” he said excitedly and entered the crypt, accompanied by his troopers whose shiny black armor was swallowed by the darkness and they were barely visible. Suddenly their flashlights switched on and lit up the inside of the mausoleum. Their blasters at the ready they advanced. Hux followed, holding the Holocron, the soft violet glow now pulsing and showing him the way.

At last they stood before a stone sarcophagus with the same engravings as the Holocron. In the middle of the top was a triangle shaped hole in which the Holocron fit perfectly. Hux placed it there and for a moment nothing happened. Then the Holocron began to glow even more brightly. Hux heard mechanical sounds as something inside the sarcophagus set in motion. A few moments later the top opened, parting in the middle and the two halves moving sideways until they hung down on either side of the stone coffin.

Stale air crept into Hux's nostrils, no stench, no poisonous dust or other things that could've happened, luckily. Hux motioned for one of the troopers to light the inside of the sarcophagus with his torch. Carefully Hux approached, heart beating in his chest because he didn't know what to expect. When the light brightened the inside of the stone coffin he held his breath.

In it lay a shriveled and dried up corpse with dark, leathery skin, long black hair, clad in tethered, ancient black and red robes. His fingernails were too long and the creature looked pretty dead. However, Hux knew he'd been in there for hundreds of years and should be nothing but dust by now. That he still looked like this—as fresh as a mummy, so to speak—was an indicator for him that the creature very well could be revived.

Suddenly anticipation overwhelmed him, he was so close to his goal, Hux could hardly believe it. There was only one step more to start it all. It would pave the way for his ascension to the top of the First Order. With the help of this ancient creature nobody could stop him and Snoke would soon be destroyed.

He grabbed into the sleeve of his greatcoat and pulled out a dagger. He held it up and gazed at the sharp, pointed blade with a little smile on his lips. He pulled off one of his gloves and inhaled, bracing himself for the pain that would come before he cut his palm. What he'd found, written in ancient Sith-texts he had studied for years, was that the one who resurrected this creature called the  _ Sith Vampire _ would be the one who could command him. They would be connected through a few drops of blood and this Sith would recognize him as his rightful master. Well, Hux would soon find out if these writings held the truth or not.

Blood oozed out of the cut in his hand and Hux held it over the blood drinker's mouth, watched as the deep red liquid dripped onto the parched lips. Hux held his hand there for a while, letting enough blood spill to make sure the resurrection would work. When it was enough he wrapped a bacta-bandage around his hand and waited.

Time went by and Hux watched the blood collect between the creatures lips, one drop slowly ran over his cheek. It was fascinating to watch the dark liquid make its way. More time passed and Hux grew impatient. How long took this resurrection? After all, he didn't have forever.

More time passed and Hux exhaled annoyed, just then there was a slight twitch at the corner of the creature's mouth. Hux watched closely and there it was again. His eyes widened and he smiled. It worked. It really worked. Spellbound, he stared into the coffin and watched as those withered lips slowly sucked in the blood. Hux saw the transformation right away, this creature coming back to life. The lips moved as if they were trying to speak and Hux suddenly got a glimpse of white, razor sharp fangs. They were so long, he wondered how they could even fit in this mouth.

Something told him to step back, maybe it was a gut feeling or simply common sense, he just knew he should get out of the way. His troopers only stood there, close to the sarcophagus, staring inside to behold the spectacle.

Hux took another step backwards and all of a sudden hell broke loose. The corpse jumped up, grabbing one of his men and jerking his head to the side. Holding on to him with hands and legs the Sith bit into his neck. The soldier screamed and tried to fend off his attacker, but to no avail. The other trooper stood dumbfounded for a second until he finally grasped the situation. He fired a few times with his blaster but the Sith didn't even react to it. With all his might he clung to his prey, sucking the life out of him. One blaster bolt hit the trooper in his leg and he went down at once, not being able to support him and the creature's weight anymore. His screams echoed through the crypt, the blaster shots as well, sharp and deafening.

Hux stumbled backwards until his back hit a wall. He pressed himself against it and was unable to take his eyes off the slaughter that was going on. When the Sith was finished with his victim and the trooper was dead on the floor he turned around, gazing at the other one a few feet away. In terror the soldier shot at the creature, again and again, but with no effect. The withered and ragged clothes of the Sith only had more holes in them and more dust swirled through the air. Lurking, he approached the trooper who started screaming in despair and rage. Next, he jumped at him with a swift move, disarmed him in an instant and buried his fangs in him, ripping out pieces of flesh. The shrill shrieks coming from his trooper hurt Hux's ears and he quickly covered them with his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore what was going on. Yet, even for someone like Hux this carnage was a bit too much.

When the cries ended Hux took his hands off his ears and opened his eyes again. Right in time to see the Sith rip off the head of the trooper with his bare hands. Nausea suddenly overwhelmed him and he started choking. There was blood everywhere. Hux ignored the nausea and swallowed a few times. His heart was beating hard against his ribs and he still wasn't able to move.

The blood drinker stood there for a while looking at the mess he'd made. A moment later he slowly turned around and gazed directly at Hux, glaring red eyes fixed on him. Slowly he approached, step by step he came closer and Hux was more frightened than he'd ever been before. The Sith looked different now, the blood had done its work and he seemed almost … human. Tall, broad, with black long hair falling over his back and a face that looked like the portrayal of an angel. An Angel with a scar running across his face and blood dripping from its mouth, but still an angel. How could a creature like him be so … beautiful? Then he stood before him and Hux wasn't able to take his eyes off him. This wasn't at all the Sith he'd seen in paintings of the ancient texts. 

“Why did you wake me?” he asked with a raspy, breathless voice.

Hux was paralyzed of fear, still pressed against the stonewall wondering if he would die next. “I … I …” He was only able to stammer, sweat on his forehead and upper lip. He cleared his throat, before he continued. “I need your help.”

  
  


*☆*

  
  


_ He was like the sun, shining and bright, brave and courageous. His blood was rushing through my veins like liquid fire. It was the blood of resurrection which brought me back to the living and would sing to me from now on. This alone had made the bond between us. Yet, to look at him, his ginger hair, eyes as green as the wide meadows of my childhood—I knew I was bound to fail this time. I admired him already, his will was strong and he was striving for power. He was like me. He was my master. I'd do anything he would ask me to do. _

_ Until the day came where I would ask him to return the favor, when he had to do my bidding. He owed me. He was the one who put me back into agony, into pain and endless craving. We would see how strong this human really was. Or how strong I had to be. _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have the new update. Next chapter is almost finished and should be coming soon. For now, have fun with this one. 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments, much appreciated! ♡ Plus, they're a huge motivator. ;)
> 
> (As usual I edited to the best of my knowledge.)

“He's still in cartography studying maps of the galaxy and the archives, apparently catching up on history of the past hundreds of years that he missed.” Phasma's gaze was glued to the monitor of the security cam. “He didn't do anything else in the past few hours. Actually, he seems quite civilized.”

Hux stood beside her, also staring at the monitor watching Ren. “He's a monster, a beast. Believe me, there's nothing civilized about him. Ren is a Sith and therefore not to be underestimated.”

Phasma cocked her head to one side. “Anyways, he is a handsome specimen. I've never known of a Sith that didn't look like the living dead. He's the big exception.”

Annoyed Hux rolled his eyes and exhaled. “Since when have you ever felt attracted to anyone? That's something new.”

Phasma shrugged. “Just look at him. There's something about him.”

Hux stared at the figure sitting in front of the holoscreen, his long, jetblack hair flowing down his back, his unusual pretty face focused on what he was doing. Of course Phasma was right, this Sith was a beauty compared to the rest of them, but he remembered all too well the scene after Ren's resurrection. The slaughter, the blood, the glaring red eyes and the long pointy fangs—the screams of these troopers Kylo Ren had killed in the cruelest way were still haunting Hux. He'd probably have nightmares about it. “When are we arriving at Coruscant?” He quickly changed the subject, forcing himself to look away from the monitor.

“In about an hour.” Phasma's gaze finally shifted towards Hux. “Do you have any plans as to how to … feed … him? We can't have a raging Sith running loose in the capital of the First Order killing people.”

“Soon to be capital, soon to be. Don't worry, we have enough convicts and prisoners for him to pounce on. He won't starve. The city is totally safe.”

  
  


*☆*

  
  


Hux was in his accommodations high above the city. Standing by the window which surrounded the whole room, enjoying the stunning few over skyscrapers and airways where speeders and transport shuttles made their way through the night. The lights of the city lit up the sky in an unusual violet and sapphire color. Hux loved this city. After he would have taken over the First Order and was finally at the top this would officially become the galaxy's capital once again. For the time being, only the headquarters was built here, on his demand which Snoke had granted him as long as he didn't neglect his work on the superweapon the First Order constructed. Starkiller would still take a while before being completed, yet, the work on it went on under high pressure. 

A moment later the doors shifted open and two troopers entered, Kylo Ren between them. Hux turned around. “Ah, there you are.” The troopers left again and he was alone with Ren. “I hope everything is to your liking. Have they brought you someone … blood … you know …” He cleared his throat and straightened his back.

Kylo was just standing there, eyeing him. He wore new garments, black boots, pants, and a black tunic held together by a belt. His long hair was tied back and he even looked more lively than before. The pallor was gone, his cheeks were rosy and he appeared much younger and healthier than before. The long scar on his face didn't detract from his good looks, quite the contrary, it added to it. Phasma was right, there was something about Ren but Hux did everything to not fall for it. Ren was a Sith with powers he couldn't comprehend. He read everything about him and knew that Ren had a certain effect on people. Most found him irresistible and were drawn to him without any noticeable reason, but not so Hux. He would fight that urge. All he had to do was recall Moraband, the way Ren had slaughtered those troopers—he'd never forget what he was: A living and breathing corpse. A monster that could kill him in an instant.

“Yes,” Ren answered in a clear and low voice. “I was taken care of.”

“Excellent,” Hux replied, cautiously gazing at the Sith.

“Tell me General, why did you wake me? You said you need my help. What is it you want me to do?”

“Well, you're the only one who can kill Supreme Leader Snoke. I want you to obliterate him so I can finally become the next leader of this galaxy, Emperor of the new Galactic Order.” Proudly he raised his chin with a devious little smile. “That's why I brought you back to life. Remember, it was my blood awakening you.”

“I know that,” Ren smirked and made a little bow. “If that's what you want I will do it, General. But I will need more time and blood, lots of blood. I'm still not at the height of my power and Snoke is a mighty being. He can't be killed easily.”

“You'll get all you want and need. My orders are clear to everyone here.”

“Then it's settled,” Ren retorted with a sparkle in his eyes. “And when it's done you are the one to return the favor.”

Hux's demeanor faltered. He hadn't expected this. “Wh… what favor?”

“Don't worry about that now, let's just take one step at a time.” Ren looked about the wide room and went over to an ice blue couch, where he sat down and made himself comfortable.

Hux swallowed and nodded. “Agreed. You may leave now.” He tried to make his voice sound as determined as he could muster. The Sith gave him the creeps because he knew what he was capable of. On the other hand he had to hold himself back so as to not give in to his innermost impulses. Ren's sight was so alluring, he seemed like a dark angel only without wings. Hux felt helplessly drawn to him. He'd never been someone falling for good looks, all he wanted was to fulfill his needs and desires and didn't care about anything else. Yet, this went beyond. Like it said in the texts, it was something that came natural with a blood drinker like Ren. And it would make things so much harder. “You may leave,” he repeated through clenched teeth when he noticed that Ren made no move at all.

“No, I won't go back to the room that was assigned to me. I like it here. The view is breathtaking and the company more convenient. Besides, I have to protect you. I will not leave your side.”

“What? No, no, no! You can't stay here. You definitely can't. My privacy is holy, so you better get on up out of here.” Hux was on the verge of losing it. He flat out refused to stay with Ren under one roof. Never ever.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Ren asked dangerously low. “You can't kill me because you need me, and even if I'm still weak I am way stronger than you. I'd suck you dry in a heartbeat and General Hux would be history.”

Hux glared at him and clenched his fists at that thread. Nonetheless, it was true, there was nothing he could do about him. Hux was the one who'd brought him back and now he had to face all the consequences. Except one little thing. The silver dagger hidden in his sleeve. It probably wouldn't kill Ren, but certainly put him out of order for a while if he slashed his throat or stabbed his heart with it. So, he regained his composure, straightened his shoulders and put on his usual indifferent and distant expression. “If you get too close or try to bite me, I will finish you off. I did my homework. Believe me, I know how to take you down.”

Ren's eyes opened in surprise and he leaned forward with anticipation. “Now it's getting interesting. You know that  _ this _ makes you even more fascinating? Just the prospect of you wanting to wipe out my life kindles my spirits.” He grinned from one ear to the other, baring his fangs. “I really believe we will get along pretty good.”

Hux snorted contemptuously. “Alright, then stay. Make yourself comfortable, but my study and my bedroom are off limits for you.” With that he stormed off and left his quarters. There was still some work to do and the sooner he got away from Kylo Ren the better. Too bad he would still be here after he finished duty. Well, maybe it was time for some extra hours, when he was tired he wouldn't have to deal with him, just fall into bed and sleep. It was the best option he had at the moment.

  
  


*☆*

  
  


Hux came in late this night. He was in a bad mood and didn't say much, ignoring me as best as he could. I just watched him, savouring his slender and handsome sight. After he ate something he went into the Fresher to take a shower and when he was finished he vanished into his bedroom. Now I sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall, watching him sleep. 

Not only did I watch him while he was sleeping, it was the only time his will was dormant and I was able to look inside of him without any resistance. I've noticed the dark energy within me slowly coming back and with it some of my powers. I wanted to know who this General—who Armitage Hux really was. So I entered his mind, worked my way through the nightmares which plagued him to get to where all the memories of his life were hidden. Of his dreams I would take care later.

When I had seen enough I retreated and wept silently. General Hux had had no other choice then to become who he was today. I knew now what he craved for deep down inside of him, what his soul yearned for, what he himself wasn't even aware of. Even his nightmares he didn't remember after waking up. So, I sent him dreams that would ease his mind and give him a good night's rest.

I closed my eyes and memories came crashing down on me of times long gone. I remembered  _ him _ , my Knight. The only one who could deal with me back then, who'd made me feel something more than just rage and anger. His blood was still whispering to me more than any other blood did. Hux's blood was the same, I felt it pulsing within my body and no matter how much I drank from others, it was his blood I hungered for because it was powerful, it was special. 

Wiping away a tear I opened my eyes again. It should be easy for General Hux to do what I would ask of him. The question though was, would he be capable of doing it when the time came and would I still want him to do it? 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new upload, Dark Rey has her first appearance and .. well .. lol. ;)
> 
> Thanks soooo much for all the Kudos and feedback I've received. Love ya. :*
> 
> I'm already halfway in the next chapter so it should be coming soon.

**3**

Hux was standing on the landing platform waiting for a shuttle to arrive with a special guest coming directly from the Supremacy. He felt as fresh as a spring flower since he'd slept like a baby for the past few nights. Kylo Ren was standing behind him, not willing to leave his side no matter how hard Hux tried. Fortunately he didn't bother him much, was quiet and didn't ask too many questions. He had become like a shadow which followed him wherever he went and Hux slowly got used to it. There was something about it that Ren was always around. His subordinates were in fear of the Sith, and so they obeyed Hux's orders instantly, without question or hesitation.

Phasma was also there, standing next to Hux, her chrome armor shining brightly in the sunlight. To his other side was Lieutenant Mitaka who made a face as if he didn't feel too well. He was terrified of Ren, yet tried to get used to his presence as best as he could. 

Finally the shuttle arrived and landed a few feet away from them. The hatch opened and four elite troopers stepped down the ramp before a woman dressed in a black skintight jumpsuit and cape exited the shuttle. Her brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, her fierce eyes were fixed on Hux as she steadily walked towards him. “General Hux,” she greeted when she stood before him.

“Duchess Rey,” Hux replied and bowed his head. “What brings you to Coruscant?”

“Rumors of you having a new  _ plaything _ ,” she scoffed. “The Supreme Leader sent me to see what is going on in your little refuge. He sensed a disturbance in the Force, an unusual presence.”

Grinding his teeth and clenching his fists Hux forced himself to keep his composure, after all he was used to being put down by her. Still, it struck his pride and he hated being belittled like this. “If you're talking about Kylo Ren, he is an honored guest in my residence. Indefinitely. May I introduce you?” With these words he stepped aside so Rey could have a good look at Ren.

Rey regarded him for a moment, then her features changed from arrogant to curious, then shocked. With a hiss she took a step back. “A Sith?” she asked incredulously. “This … this can't be. Impossible. The Sith are extinct.”

Hux grinned slyly. He'd never seen the Duchess like this, her arrogance and superiority were wiped away at once and she actually seemed intimidated. “And yet, here he is,” he replied smugly. “The last real Sith in this galaxy.”

“Where did you find him? How did you do it?” She glared at Hux infuriated, baring her short, pointy teeth. “You have to bring him before my master, Snoke needs to know about this. You should've done it already you bloody imbecile.” The next moment she slapped Hux across the face.

This was when Ren quickly stepped forward, shoving Hux behind his back in a protective manner. Unexpectedly he gave Rey a hard slap back.

The force of the blow made Rey stumble backwards. Fuming she stared at Ren, holding her cheek. “How dare you?” she growled, pulling her lightsaber, activating the red double blade.

Ren chuckled, a low and dangerous rumble coming from his chest. “You're brave, but no match for me.”

She took a lunge forward and pointed her lightsaber provocatively at him. “Well, let's see how much of a match  _ you _ are to me.”

“Oh yes, I remember. The apprentice being so easily challenged, always trying to please their master, defending their own immense pride. You are no different.” Ren pulled his lightsaber and attacked with fierce and strong blows. “No one has the right to touch him, definitely not an insignificant little apprentice like you. You're not even Sith. You are nothing.”

Hux watched them fight. The Duchess fending off Ren's much more skilled attacks, their crimson sabers clashing, kicking and punching each other. Rey had her struggle with Ren but at First he also had to take a few hits. Apparently he'd told the truth when he said that his strength wasn't yet fully restored. Seeing Ren fight like he'd never done anything else in his entire life was really a sight to behold. Swinging his crossguard playfully, dodging Rey prancing and making her hit nothing but thin air. Malicious joy overwhelmed Hux in this moment.

While watching the spectacle Phasma leaned closer to Hux. “Now this is interesting. Another one to put the Duchess in place. I like that.”

“Her blinding arrogance finally gets some scratches.” He grinned and watched as Ren finally was able to overpower Rey, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her down on her knees.

“This is your place when you talk to me,” Ren growled. “I hope you won't forget that,  _ apprentice _ .” the last word he spat contemptuously.

Hux hadn't nearly seen enough yet but he had to put an end to this for now. “Ren,” he called and adjusted his greatcoat, “that's enough for now. Let's go.” Instantly Ren let go of Rey and made his way to Hux, deactivating his lightsaber and putting it back on his belt. Hux politely bowed again towards Rey, who was still on her knees, wounded and breathing heavy. After this he turned around and walked back into the building, accompanied by Ren and Phasma.

“Snoke will not like this,” Rey called after him. “You'll regret it, Hux.”

  
  


*☆*

  
  


“You should've told me that Snoke has an apprentice,” Ren snapped at him as soon as they entered their quarters. “This makes this whole thing even more complicated.” 

“You seemed quite confident during your little dispute with her. The Duchess shouldn't be a problem for you once you regain your full powers.”

Ren grunted and grimaced, only then did Hux notice his injuries. There was a deep, cauterized cut at his upper arm and another long gash across his chest. “You're hurt, I'll call the medics.”

“No, I'll heal. But I need blood.”

“Then I'll have Mitaka bring one of the prisoners.”

“No time, I want blood now.”

“I told you, no biting.”

“But you're here, your blood is strong, it had the power to bring me back to life.” Ren approached him slowly. Strands of black hair hung over his face and his eyes were gleaming red. “I won't need much.”

As Kylo approached, Hux stepped backwards to keep the distance between them. He was cautious, didn't take his eyes off the Sith. “Stop right there. You're not going to bite me, got that? I've seen what you do when you feed. You won't rip me to bits and pieces.”

“Don't be afraid, I would never do that to you. I couldn't. I just want some more of your blood.”

Suddenly Hux hit the wall with his back, he couldn't go any further, couldn't even run for the door because he would have to pass by Ren who would surely get a hold of him then. As it seemed he was cornered with no way of escape. “I'll contact Mitaka and he will bring someone you can drain. Just be reasonable. I won't let you bite me.”

But Ren didn't stop and came closer, step by step, with a greedy expression on his face, his red eyes fixed on Hux, mouth half opened, the long fangs visible. “I don't care and there's nothing you can do about it,” he said, voice deep and hoarse. 

There was only one thing left for Hux to do. With a swift move he pulled the dagger out of his sleeve. “Don't come any closer.” Only one step away Ren stopped and his lips curled into a cunning smile. Hux stretched out his arm with the dagger pointing at Ren.

With a sudden move, too fast for Hux to do anything, Ren was on him grabbing his wrist. The dagger was jerked out of his hand and landed across the room on the floor. Next Ren pinned him against the wall with the full weight of his body, pulled his arms up over his head, also pressing them against the wall. “You have to be a little faster than this to scratch my skin with that thing,” Ren hissed.

Hux was trapped, there was nothing he could do to stop Ren. A second later the Sith bared his fangs and bit down on his throat. The pain was sharp and burning, but the real pain started when he sucked the blood out of him, taking it by force, gulp after gulp. Hux screamed and began to fight back. He kicked and writhed, tried to free his hands from Ren's iron grip, but it was in vain. The more he fought the harder Ren pressed his body against Hux to not let him escape.

And then the pain was gone, just like that. Instead he felt tingles going down his spine, a certain heat spreading through his body. Hux moaned and his knees went weak. “Stop, let me go,” he muttered and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on with him, why he suddenly felt as if he'd enjoy this. “Ren, stop it,” he tried again to get him to let go.

Ren finally heard him, retreated his fangs and gazed at Hux with half lid eyes. His lips were glistening red with blood, he seemed dazed, his eyes clouded. They were an amber color now and Hux was captured by them. Nonetheless, his body was weak, Ren had taken his blood without hesitation and he still held his wrists. He was so close, too close.

“I'll do what you ask of me,” he whispered in his ear. “I'll kill her and I'll kill the Supreme Leader for you. I will protect you and make you Emperor of the galaxy, if that's what you want. But when we're alone, you and I, I'll do what I want, your rules don't apply here. You are mine.” His warm breath caressed Hux's skin as Ren slowly moved his head, searching for his lips. When he found them he pressed his mouth down on them, kissing Hux adamantly.

Hux was squirming within Ren's unyielding embrace and wanted to turn his head away. However, Ren grasped his chin forcing his face to stay put. Tasting his own blood on those lips Hux screamed internally, he didn't want this, not at all. He hated Kylo Ren for what he just did to him. Blood was still oozing out of the bite wounds, it felt warm and sticky on his neck, soaking into the fabric of his uniform. Hux was completely helpless in this moment. 

After what seemed an eternity Ren finally let go of him and stepped back, looking at his arm and chest, the skin under the torn fabric was healed and as flawless as before. Gazing at Hux he smiled. “This will be fun,” he said before he turned around and left the chambers.

Hux slowly slid down the wall until he sat on the ground, pressing a hand at the burning wound on his throat. This didn't at all go as he'd planned. Ren was unpredictable, a Sith Vampire, a force user stronger than he could imagine. He could overpower him anytime and take from him whatever he wanted. What was he supposed to do now? He had been so sure that his plan to bring back Ren to help him achieve his goal was unshakable. However, he hadn't had the faintest idea what that really meant. Only now did he understand.

  
  


*☆*

  
  


I drained three men, drank their blood and bathed in it, but even this much blood couldn't mask the effect Hux's blood had on me. Searing hot it rushed through my veins, intoxicating and enlivening. The injuries the Duchess had inflicted had healed in no time. Still, I'd been asleep for too long. It would take a bit more time and much more blood to bring back the full range of my powers. 

How long ago was it that I'd felt just the same? Where was HE, my Knight whose blood had always made me feel like this? I knew he was out there somewhere even after hundreds of years. He had to be because I'd made him an immortal like me. The memories didn't stop circling in my head, they came at a faster pace now and with it the pain and the sorrow again. This galaxy wasn't that big though, I would find him, I was certain of it. 

Lying on the floor in my room, arms and legs stretched out, my gaze at the window looking at the night sky of this city, the yearning of my soul knew no end. I didn't care about the tears running out of the corners of my eyes, I was all alone in my turmoil.

Hux would never understand, how could he? He only brought me back for one reason and all the ancient texts he'd read contained only a fraction of the truth. He was innocent and that's why he would live, I would give him what his heart desired. His soul was as dark as can be and he had found a way to handle his suffering. He was strong, intelligent, cunning and cruel. There was nothing that could break him easily. I'd seen it inside, someone like him was worthy of all they achieved. I envied him for his state of mind. I admired his demeanor. I would give him what he needed.

But I would also take something from him. I was Sith, the worst kind. A devil in disguise. A blood drinker like in those fairy tales I've once read; tales from a distant unnamed blue planet in the outer spiral of this galaxy. My appearance was beautiful and seducing and the dark energy in me made me extremely alluring to most beings. That's how it's been before my long slumber, that's how it was now. That's how it would always be.

But even I wasn't immune to the fire burning in some beings. My Knight was one of them. Hux also. Those beings were very rare. They were blessed, the fire inside them coming straight from the source of this one Force in the universe. I was drawn to it like a moth to the light. It was a weakness for sure, but one I dearly treasured.

Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, letting the Force flow through me. I started searching for one particular signature. I wouldn't give up until I found it.

  
  



	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get the new chapter done. RL is in the way momentarily and I can't write as much as I want to, but I'll try to update at least once a month.
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy this new update. I really appreciate all the Kudos (this time there are so many, thanks, thanks, thanks😊) and all the feedback!! Love y'all. ❤

**4**

Hux was in bed, covered up to the chin but sleep would not come. It was the middle of night cycle, for hours he'd tossed and turned and everytime he closed his eyes he saw Ren's raging red eyes, his face, his fangs, coming closer and closer until he was caught in his serpent-like embrace. He actually had bitten him, taken his blood without any mercy. Whatever Hux said, Ren just passed it over as if he was nothing but an annoying dung fly. Right after the attack Ren had left and this was the second night he was gone.

Hux was infuriated. Outraged. Hux also felt ashamed. Embarrassed. Humiliated. He touched the wound at his throat which was covered with a bacta-plaster.  _ How could he? _ Ren even had had the audacity to kiss him. A kiss! Not that it had been one of love and affection but rather one to demonstrate his power, of showing Hux who was in charge here. Rough. Fierce. Wanton. The carefully laid out plan he had worked on for years started to backfire. He thought he'd gone through all possibilities, every angle, every aspect of how it would be after resurrecting the Sith Vampire and how to keep him in check. But one tiny option had slipped his mind, the option of Ren being unpredictable and out of his hands. Hux wasn't able to control him, that much was for sure.

He groaned and turned to the other side, burying his face in the pillow. What was he to do now? He couldn't let Ren attack him whenever he pleased. He couldn't let him get out of control. Also, he needed sleep badly. Yet, it was impossible, he just couldn't find any rest.

And the Duchess hung on his neck too, demanding answers. When she'd had enough of Hux's silence she told him that she already talked to Snoke and as soon as Ren was back they were to go to the Supremacy where Ren would introduce himself to the Supreme Leader and Hux would have to explain himself. It was decided whether he liked it or not. Ren too didn't have much say in this. When he returned Hux would have to present him with an accomplished fact. 

All of a sudden the door to his bedroom opened and Ren stepped in, as swift and quiet as a predator. Hux didn't turn to face him. “I told you this room is off limits,” he snapped. “Get out. Now.”

“You're awake.”

“Of course I am. I have nightmares, thanks to you.”

“Really? Does one little bite from me get you off track so easily? I didn't think you were this sensitive.”

“Don't push me.”

Kylo Ren chuckled. “I've been here every night watching you sleep.”

Hux jumped up, anger boiled in him and he looked at Ren furiously. “You did what?” he hissed. “You bloody bastard. And where have you been these past two nights anyway?”

“Why? Did you miss me?”

“Answer!”

Ren sighed with a smile. “I went to see the city, haven't seen it for hundreds of years. Coruscant flourishes, it's beautiful, especially the lower parts where all the filth of this galaxy seems to gather.” He licked his fangs and made a satisfied sound. “It was a feast.”

Hux was trembling with anger. “You … you … I hope for your sake you didn't rouse any attention. Even the filth of this galaxy still has rights.”

“As if you care about rights.” Now Kylo was laughing out loud.

“Everything will change once the New Republic is wiped out, Snoke dead and I am Emperor.” Hux screamed. “That's the reason why I resurrected you, to help me accomplish this goal. I'll give you everything you need, but if you go on like this I might have to put you in a cage. Can't have a Sith on the loose endangering everything I worked so hard for.”

“You really think you can put me in a cage?” Ren snorted amused. “Try and you'll see what happens.” 

For a while they glared at each other, neither one giving in. Even if Ren was such a powerful being Hux knew he wouldn't dare to kill him. At least not yet. “You left quite an impression on the Duchess,” he finally said and changed the topic, leaning back on the headboard of the bed with his arms crossed before his chest, eyes still fixed on Ren. “She asked many questions about you, it was a nice little interrogation she put me through. I didn't tell her anything, yet, as a reward for her 'gratitude' I have bruises all over my body now.”

Hearing this Ren's expression changed and he made an angry face. “Guess I'll have to put her in her place again, might as well kill her on the spot. This time it will be easy, my powers are returning.” Ren clenched his fists and growled.

“Well, that's good to hear. But before you kill anyone we have to go to the Supremacy. Snoke wants to meet you, and I'm definitely in for a punishment since I didn't tell him about you.” At that thought Hux sighed deeply.

Ren was silent for a moment, just gazing at him. “Show me,” he demanded.

“Show you what?”

“The bruises.”

“No! I won't take off my clothes in front of you.”

With one leap Ren was on the bed, sitting on Hux's legs and pulling up his black shirt. “That bitch,” he hissed. With outrage he gazed at the deep blue and violet hematomas on Hux's upper body.

“Get off of me!” Hux beat him with his fists. “Why are you constantly annoying me? Can't you act normal?”

But Ren didn't even respond to the blows Hux threw at him. He touched Hux's skin with his fingertips, right where the bruises were. “Does she always hurt you?”

Hux slapped his hands away and pushed him back. “Why do you even care?” he yelled and started beating at him again, kicking his legs to free himself, but of course to no avail. “She's a dark side user, Snoke's minion. Rey doesn't treat anyone with velvet gloves. You're a Sith, you should know!”

Ren didn't respond but raised one arm to his mouth and bit his wrist. The next moment he pushed the wrist onto Hux's lips. “Drink. It'll heal you. Even those bite marks will be gone.”

Hux was horrified. He didn't want to drink the blood of a Sith, who knew what effect it would have on him. He fought harder against Kylo Ren, wanted to turn his head away to spit out the putrid blood that entered his mouth, but of course he didn't stand a chance. Ren grabbed his chin, pushed his fingers into his skin so that Hux had no other choice then to open his mouth and let the warm, viscous liquid fill it. If he didn't want to choke on it he had to swallow even if he felt completely repulsed.

Ren leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “It is done. From now on I will always be able to find you, I will know if you're safe or in danger, happy or angry. You should appreciate that, it's something special. It doesn't work with everyone.” He sat back up and withdrew his wrist from Hux's mouth.

Immediately Hux coughed, turned his head to the side and tried to throw up the blood he just downed. However, he couldn't, Ren's blood stayed in his body and Hux felt a burning rage within him which brought tears to his eyes. “Why are you doing this? I thought we could work together but you constantly force things on me I don't want, I detest you for all this.”

“Why don't you have a little faith in me?” Kylo replied under his breath. “You treat me like I'm a little baby, as if I am unable to do anything on my own. I'm a thousand years old, don't you think I know how this world works? Besides, did I really harm you in any way? I can see you, Armitage. I know what you need and I'll give it to you. I promised to help you become Emperor and that's exactly what I'm doing. So stop complaining.” 

“But you keep pushing boundaries, you invade my privacy and my peace of mind. I never wanted to get this close to you.”

“I know what you want, Armitage. You thought you could resurrect me and then tell me what to do and what not. But I am a Sith Vampire. After I killed my master I  _ never _ accepted another and I never will. I am my own master. You didn't respect that when you brought me back.”

Now Hux was surprised, he frowned and propped up on his elbows. “What do you mean?”

“You never even considered that there is a good reason why I was in that sarcophagus, did you? Never thought about me wanting to stay in slumber until this universe finally ends. Instead you ripped me out of it, back into this life that means nothing but suffering. Endless hunger, emotions I can hardly control, memories of a lifetime past that come rushing in and I can't stop them. I went into this grave to forget and finally find peace. Your egotism and selfishness was all you thought about when you awakened me. You owe me Hux, you owe me big time.”

Hux listened to all Ren said. Of course he was right, he didn't know anything about Kylo Ren or his former life, but it was done now. There was nothing he could do about it. He studied Ren's face which was framed by his long black hair, his expression had changed while he spoke and he seemed troubled. This somehow touched him and he felt the urge to apologize. “I … I … I'm sorry.”

“You better be,” Ren replied and gazed at him with that hurt expression in his amber eyes. “I will do as I please whether you like it or not.  _ You are mine _ , not the other way around. I  _ will _ push your limits from time to time and you definitely will not like everything I do.”

“You damned bloodsucker,” Hux muttered and glowered at him.

Kylo chuckled. “I like you, you're feisty and fun to be around. It's better to watch you sleep and chase away your bad dreams than to be all alone with mine.”

Hux was stunned. Emotions were running wild in him and he was at a loss of words. Defeated he put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about everything Ren had just said.

“You're tired,” he heard Ren whisper gently all of a sudden. Then he felt his hand on his forehead. “Get some rest now. Sleep.”

The next second everything went blank in Hux's mind. There were no thoughts anymore, no worries, nothing. Only peaceful oblivion.

  
  


*☆*

  
  


I liked when Hux struggled and tried to defend himself, it roused something inside of me that I thought was long dead. The feeling of being alive. Loneliness was gone when I was with him. Even though I held a tiny grudge against him for bringing me back into this life. Nonetheless, he was a most fascinating human, one I'd never come across before and we were now connected in a very special way. Seeing him lying there peacefully, his unusual red hair, his sharp yet beautiful features, his lean body, I didn't want to do anything else right now but to look upon him. His steady breathing was somehow soothing and I felt calm, my thoughts and mind were at rest.

To know that I was the last of the Sith in this galaxy brought on a feeling of superiority. The Duchess and Snoke were nothing else but powerful dark side users, they didn't cross the line yet to become like me. Much more was needed for this. Still, it wouldn't be easy to kill them and I had to be cautious. My powers had returned, I felt the Force within me as strong as it used to be, I was older and much more skilled. Plus, I had another advantage: My vampiric abilities. As far as I had learned while studying the history of the past three hundred years, there were no others like me around. The people of this day and age didn't know much of Vampires but myths and fairy tales. 

Being aware of all this I was actually anxious to meet Snoke. I would have the chance to check him out, to see what he was like and what he was capable of, so I could make a plan for how to best do it and fulfill Hux's deepest wish. He would be the next Emperor of the galaxy with my help. I could already see it through the Force, him sitting on the throne in flamboyant red and white garments, the emblem of the First Order behind him on the wall and his troops standing in formation, saluting their sovereign.

There was something else I saw, something irritating and I didn't know what to make of it. I saw myself sitting at his feet, resting my head in his lap while his fingers played softly with my hair.

Suddenly I felt lost and almost desperate. My heart started pounding against my ribs and I swallowed. I knew he wouldn't do it. Hux would  _ never _ do what I needed him to do.

  
  



	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! The new chapter is here for you on the last day of 2020. I don't know if it's the best chapter ever, lol, but I definitely tried. Hope you enjoy it anyway and the next upload will hopefully come soon.
> 
> All y'all have a very happy new year, stay safe, stay healthy and let's hope this pandemic will be over soon. Lots of love to all of you! 🧡🖤

**5**

Snoke looked at Ren with big eyes, totally in awe. “So it is true what my apprentice told me, you are a Sith. I can sense your power, the darkness inside of you. I never thought I would ever see a living and breathing Sith standing before me.” His small malicious eyes shifted towards Hux. “Where did you find him and why did you not inform me about this?”

Hux stood beside Kylo Ren, chin up, hands behind his back, gazing fearless at Supreme Leader Snoke. “I didn't know the existence of a Sith would be of interest for you. The completion of Starkiller always had the utmost priority.”

Snokes expression changed, he was furious. “It never occurred to you that the existence of a Sith would be something I  _ should _ know of? Why were you trying to hide him from me?”

This was when Ren stepped forward, shoving Hux protectively behind him. “You will speak to me and leave General Hux out of it. And I suggest you show me the proper respect.” Ren's voice was dangerously low with a sharp edge to it. “After all, I am a Sith Lord as you so aptly stated. You're a fraud anyway, not even worth wasting my time on.”

“Ah, feisty and arrogant, as expected,” Snoke snarled. 

“Not even half as arrogant as your apprentice. Don't you know how to raise one duly? Don't you teach them manners so they know their place, especially with a Sith? I would never tolerate such a spoiled brat like her.”

Rey glowered at him and hissed, pulling her lightsaber. “How dare you speak to my master like this.” However, she remained at Snokes' side, the loyal puppy she was. In his presence she wouldn't dare disobey him.

Kylo simply ignored her and continued. “General Hux discovered my sarcophagus on one of his missions and risked his own life to resurrect me. You owe him gratitude.”

Snoke raised his brows. “Owe him gratitude? I don't think so. If he would've come to me straight away and presented you to me then maybe I would have given him some sort of gratitude. Yet, he clearly operated behind my back, hiding you from me like a new toy he didn't want to share with anyone. He will be punished for that.”

“You'll have to go through me if you want to punish him.”

Now Snoke was clearly taken aback. “You protect this little insignificant—”

“If he is so insignificant to you why did you make him General of the First Order?” Ren bluntly interrupted Snoke. “I know why. You need him for all the crooked plans you come up with in your mind, that's why. He's the best tool you've got, raised into this system to do the bidding of a ruler who is nothing more than a wannabe-Sith. You use Hux as a henchman because you don't want to get your hands dirty. Just look at you, frail and weak in body as you are, you're exploiting anything and everyone for your means because you are not capable of doing anything yourself. And yet you sit on that throne wanting to rule a galaxy? Not gonna happen. Your time is up.”

“Oh, so you came here to take this throne for yourself?” Snoke leaned forward, his eyes shooting daggers at Kylo Ren. “Just because you think you're a pureblood you are the one fit to rule?”

Ren took a step forward and gazed at Snoke, his eyes two orange blazes. “As far as I know I am the last Sith Lord in this galaxy and of course I am going to take that throne from you. I know who you are, where you came from. You crawled out of a stinking pit with nothing but enough force-powers to fight your way up. You never had proper training, you don't even know the full extent of the Force, nobody taught you. You have no idea what makes a Sith. You will never have that much power, no matter how hard you try.”

“Shut up!” Snoke screamed infuriated, stretched out his hand and the next moment force-lightning shot out of his fingers, directly at Ren. 

Hux stood behind Kylo and prepared for the worst. He shut his eyes and pressed himself against Ren's back. Why he did this he couldn't say, maybe it was a gut feeling or instinct, but the right thing to do for sure. He could literally feel the tension in the air, and something else: All the power coming from Ren, the Force he gathered, and when the flashes hit him … nothing happened. Ren had put a protective shield around them and the lightning simply vanished in the air. Kylo just laughed and laughed.

“You won't get this throne,” Snoke threatened and stood up.

Ren only laughed. “You know, I don't really want that throne. Why would I want to rule an entire galaxy? I've seen Kings and Emperors come and go, it holds nothing for me. I'm doing this just for  _ him _ .”

“Him?  _ Him _ ? Just look at that bloody fool hiding behind your back not facing the consequences of his own deeds like the pathetic little coward he is. I will kill the both of you.” Snoke's anger grew and knew no bounds, taking a step forward he once again produced force-lightning, striking Kylo over and over again. 

It had no effect on Ren, no matter how hard Snoke tried. Hux felt the electricity sizzling around him but he was totally safe so close to Ren. He grasped the fabric of his garments, clawing his fingers into it, leaning his forehead against Kylo's back. He could only hope this was over soon. With two powerful force-users like Snoke and Ren he would be nothing like a feather in their whirlwind, it wouldn't end well for him. That's why he held onto Kylo Ren with all his might. He was the only protection he had.

Finally the force-lightning stopped, and Hux relaxed himself, letting go of Ren.

“You don't stand a chance against me,” was all Ren said and it sounded like a threat. “I am a thousand years old, a Sith, a Vampire, an immortal. Your poor little force-tricks can't harm me.”

In this moment Rey screamed, swung her lightsaber and ran towards him. Hux didn't see the mighty force-push coming. When it hit him and Kylo both were hurled through the air like ragdolls until they hit the wall a few meters away. The impact forced the air out of Hux's lungs, his head hit the durasteel hard and everything went black.

  
  


*

  
  


When Hux came to his head hurt terribly, everything spun, his chest hurt and he felt sick. With pain he moaned while sitting up, the dizziness got worse and in the next second he had to throw up. After a while it got better and he was able to look about the throne room. Devastation was all he saw, dead crimson guards everywhere, blood stained the otherwise shiny dark floor, Rey lying lifeless a couple of feet from him. He gazed over to the throne. Ren was standing there, breathing heavy. His black clothes were torn in some places, his hair was but a tousled dark mane and blood dripped off his chin. Snoke's dead body lay at his feet, head severed. Very slow his dark eyes shifted towards Hux and an evil little smile appeared on his lips. “I did it. I killed your Supreme Leader.” His voice sounded hoarse and very low. “What will you do now?”

Hux held his head with both hands and groaned because it still hurt extensively. “We're going to Coruscant where I will proclaim the New Galactic Empire and me as the Emperor.” His eyes turned to Rey. “Is she dead?” he wanted to know.

Ren went over to her and looked down on her. “No,” he replied. “She is stronger than I expected, stronger than Snoke. I had my struggle with her, only by chance was I able to manipulate her, make her forget who she is and that she can use the Force. I made her sleep. She will only wake up when I say so.”

“Why didn't you kill her?”

Kylo smirked. “I thought she'd be an extraordinary toy and you might want to play with her for a little while, after all she'd done to you.”

Hux couldn't help but laugh amused. “Excellent. Put her in chains and when we're back on Coruscant throw her into the vaults.” He tried to stand up which wasn't a good idea because the dizziness came right back. After a moment he managed to stand on his feet. However, he had to support himself against the wall. “You are Supreme Chancellor now, my right hand man, number two in the Empire, my enforcer. You deserve it.” When he finished the last sentence the dizziness got worse and his knees gave way.

With one jump Ren was at his side, holding him with one arm so he wouldn't fall. “Whatever your wish, my Emperor.” he whispered.

With these words Ren helped him to the throne, where Hux sat down, leaning his head against the back. “Emperor … my …” he mumbled smiling before passing out.

  
  
  



	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I'm struggling with a bit of writers block. I'm glad I was able to write this in the last few weeks and, well, here it is. It's getting a bit steamy between our two favorite guys, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback and Kudos, I really appreciate it. Love you all! ❤
> 
> As usual I edited and corrected to the best of my knowledge.

**6**

“What is he doing there?” Phasma asked, squinting over to Ren who was sitting cross legged on the floor, eyes closed and not moving one inch. “He's been like this since I came here.”

Hux moved into a sitting position in his bed, grunting with pain. He had a few fractured ribs and his head was still hurting from the concussion. “He is meditating, I assume.” They were in his new quarters on the Supremacy,  _ the Emperor's chambers _ , freshly cleaned and stripped of everything that was once Snokes. Hux had been unconscious for several hours and Kylo Ren in the meanwhile had given all the necessary orders concerning the change of power within the First Order. Everybody on this ship already knew that Hux was now Emperor, everyone in the galaxy knew by now, since Ren had given an official proclamation that had gone through all channels. Hux had seen it, Phasma had shown him on her datapad and he was impressed. Ren had delivered the message professionally and with enough emphasis to intimidate even the biggest doubters. How else could it be, he was a Sith. Everyone was scared of him and from now on he was just as much in charge as Hux. “When we arrive at Coruscant I want you—”

“Well, we're having a little situation, my Emperor,” Phasma interrupted him curtly. “The Resistance is attacking Starkiller. It seems they have a new leader. We have incoming damage reports by the minutes. Ren changed the course of the Supremacy. We will arrive at Starkiller shortly.”

Hux cursed under his breath and beat his fist into the mattress. Immediately pain rose in his chest, he coughed and moaned with pain. “That damned Resistance. Well, as General of our fleet you should know what to do.”

“Of course, my Emperor. As soon as we arrive we'll deploy all divisions. This time the Resistance will be wiped out.” With that Phasma rose from the edge of the bed where she'd been sitting, saluted and left Hux's rooms.

“I wouldn't be so sure,” Hux mumbled and wiped his mouth after another coughing fit. His heart stood still for a moment when he saw bright red blood smeared across the back of his hand. His injuries had to be more severe than he'd thought. Why hadn't the medics taken care of it? He was definitely not ready to _die_. And how was he supposed to deal with the Starkiller situation in this condition?

His gaze shifted towards Ren. He saw him opening his eyes and gazing back. What astonished Hux was the concern in these Sith eyes. It seemed like a plea, or an unspoken invitation. His lips were parted and his fangs clearly visible.  _ Definitely an invitation. _ “So you've decided not to force me this time? Seriously Ren?”

“You made it abundantly clear that you don't want my blood.”

“You didn't give a shit about that before. Why all of a sudden you do?”

“I've seen your MRI pics, you've got a pierced lung, one of your ribs is going right through.”

“Why didn't the medics treat me accordingly? It's their fucking job, I'm the Emperor, goddammit!”

“I told them not to. If you would have undergone surgery there would've been the slight possibility of you dying of heavy blood loss. Even if that didn't happen they would have put you in a bacta-tank for several weeks. What after that? No full recovery for Emperor Hux. You would be short-winded and not able to work with full potential. Is that the kind of Emperor you want to be? Anyway, I don't want to fight you when you're this weak. You wouldn't last a minute without screaming in pain.”

Hux ground his teeth and scowled at Ren. “You bloody bastard. You baited me into this.”

Kylo scrambled to his feet and walked over to the bed, gazing down at Hux with gentle eyes. “I don't want to see you like this. Take my blood. Heal. Be the proud Emperor I want to see on that throne.”

Hux noticed the anticipation in Ren's face. This time he'd definitely not force him to drink, he would leave the decision up to him. Very smart, indeed. If Hux refused what was the worst that could happen? It would be easy for Kylo Ren to take over and be the leader of this galaxy, probably even together with Rey, both of them powerful Force users. Who would stand in their way?

Well, it was one possibility, but not a realistic one. Hux had a very good understanding of people, a gut feeling he trusted above all. He simply knew that Ren didn't try to fool him, in this case his gut feeling didn't tell him anything except to take the offer. “Do it,” he growled. “Give me your atrocious blood and make sure that I heal.”

A wide grin spread across Kylo's face. “I expected nothing less. Don't worry, I'll be very gentle this time,” he replied, his voice dark and hoarse, “and turn it into a compelling experience you won't ever forget.”

  
  


*

  
  


Ren had told the truth. What had happened in this bed only moments ago he would never forget in his lifetime. It had been most intensive and deep, he still wasn't able to shake off this craving that came from within his soul. Hux wanted more, and more. So much more.

Naked he was lying beside Ren, who was also naked with his back turned to him. He seemed to be sleeping, but Hux wasn't sure about that. His black hair was sprawled over the sheets like a jetblack cascade, long, shiny and beautiful. Hux' fingers carefully seized a strand and played with it. Closing his eyes he recalled the last few hours. Licking his lips he became horny once more. Ren's blood had healed him, alright. But not only this, there was this feeling inside of him which he already had had the last time he drank from his wrist. To drink Kylo Ren's blood wasn't as gross as it seemed, it even tasted special, as if the blood itself wanted to seduce him. 

Ren had given him a lot this time, the red liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth Hux wasn't able to swallow fast enough. Yet, all he could do was look into Kylo's face whose Sith eyes watched him, full of passionate hunger. Again and again Ren bit his wrist to keep it flowing and fed Hux as if something urged him to do so. Whispering inaudible words to soothe him while Hux felt the blood work in his body, making the ribs move back into place. It was a nauseating feeling which Kylo drowned in even more blood. And with certainty he also used the Force on him to take the pain away, because Hux felt none. 

When he finally let go and stopped Kylo growled, baring his fangs. He looked so fierce and determined, there was nothing rational in him anymore. He was driven by pure instinct and Hux knew what that meant. Nothing in the world could stop Ren now, he would simply take what he wanted until he was finished with him. Well, what did he expect from a Sith, a Vampire, a creature as old as Kylo Ren? There was no use in fighting back, Hux would make the best of the situation and enjoy himself. He was but a man after all and it had been a while. Ren aroused him, stirred a carnal desire so strong that he couldn't hold back himself.

In a matter of minutes they got rid of their clothes and he looked upon Kylo, sitting naked in front of him on the bed. He was broad, a mountain of muscles, his cock erect and ready. “Fuck me,” Hux hissed impatiently and grabbed him with both hands by the neck, pulled him close and kissed him. Ren kissed him back, putting his arms around Hux in a tight embrace. The kiss grew deeper, heated and savage. Their tongues fought a battle and their lips were relentlessly locked together. This kiss ran through Hux like liquid fire, pushing him to the point of no return. He buried his fingers in Ren's hair and pulled his head back so he could kiss and bite his neck, which Ren clearly enjoyed.

He moaned and panted, not letting go of Hux, who sat on his lap legs crossed behind him. “I didn't know you needed this so desperately,” Kylo said breathless. “I would've fucked you earlier.”

“Stop talking and do it already,” Hux hissed and seized Ren's cock, massaging him with firm strokes.

Ren leaned back, propping himself up on his hands and enjoyed Hux' treatment. Not only was he working his cock but he kissed his throat, going further down to his chest where he sucked and bit on his nipples, one after the other. “Ah yes,” Ren moaned. “More. I want more.”

And Hux gave him more, went all the way down between his legs and took him into his mouth. Ren's dick was huge and he did his best to take him all in, using his lips and tongue, licking and sucking with pleasure. The reward were the helpless sounds coming from Ren that were like music to his ears. Ren watched Hux, darting his hips upwards to match his rhythm and dip even deeper into this wet and warm mouth. Hux enjoyed Ren's lust to the fullest and wouldn't stop until he'd get what he wanted.

It didn't take too long. At some point Ren hissed in his breath and whimpered his name before he drew back to make Hux stop. But Hux was so hot and so horny, on all fours he crawled over Ren until he was in the right position on top of him, holding Kylo's cock so he could carefully slide it in. It was slick with saliva and of course there was a little resistance before he breached the tight entrance. The burning sensation while Ren slowly entered was delicious, Hux threw back his head and closed his eyes. How he wanted this right now, to be fucked the right way by Ren. Strong hands were on his butt, fingers digging into the flesh, giving him a little slap every now and then to urge him on. Ren wasn't gentle about it and Hux didn't expect him to be. Panting, Hux slid down on Rens dick inch by inch, until he filled him completely.

For a moment he paused, gazing at Ren with lustful eyes, his hands wandering over his chest and stomach, feeling the firm muscles beneath his soft skin. A groan escaped him when he started riding Ren, slow at first, concentrating on the friction and the right angle to make it less painful for him.

Ren moved in unison with him, thrusting relentlessly into Hux, who braced himself on Ren's shoulders and took it all, with enough breath and noises which didn't at all sound like himself. He finally got what he wanted—Ren fucked him and he fucked him good, helping him climax by rubbing his cock in a breathtaking rhythm. 

Afterwards he held him close, unexpectedly tender and gentle he caressed Hux's body and kissed his mouth, rolling with him slowly from one side to the other on the bed. “Who would've thought that inside of you there lies the passion of an arkanisian tiger?” Kylo whispered. “I like a man who knows what he wants and goes for it. That was clear from the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Don't be too surprised. Part of it is the doing of the blood you gave me. I still feel it rushing through me like a wild river.”

“Good, that's how it's supposed to be. Wounds will heal faster for a while now, you will feel stronger and healthier, and you are.”

“What else will this blood of yours do to me? Will it eventually turn me into a Vampire?”

Ren chuckled and shook his head. “There's a little more necessary for that. Don't worry, you'll be just fine.”

“I like the way you fuck me. Can we do it more often?”

Grinning Ren replied: “Your wish is my command, Emperor.” With that he had turned around and made himself comfortable on the bed. After a while his breathing had slowed down and became deeper, apparently he'd fallen asleep.

Now Hux was here on this bed, his fingers playing with Ren's hair and he felt calm and satisfied. Maybe he should take some rest too, sleep for a while before they reach Starkiller. Sounded like a good idea. Yet, right in this moment shipwide alarm went off and the Supremacy came out of hyper-jump.

The intercom scratched and Phasma's voice sounded through the speaker. “We've reached Starkiller, Emperor Hux. Squadrons are deployed and in full operation. The Resistance is stronger than expected. Awaiting your attendance on the Bridge.”

Hux sighed and looked to the ceiling. Ren stirred beside him and suddenly he startled and sat up. “No,” he whispered. “No, no, it can't be.” For a moment he closed his eyes before he opened them again. Ren jumped out of bed and naked as he was he ran over to the huge panorama-viewport. Touching the transparisteel with his hands he looked down on the planet Starkiller. “He's here, he's really here.” Ren said with disbelief. It was obvious that he was deeply moved.

Whoever  _ He _ was, Hux would definitely find out soon enough.

  
  



End file.
